


The Opposite of Ferris Bueller

by emily_ann_1021



Series: Tony!Good Dad™ [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Stark - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/pseuds/emily_ann_1021
Summary: Peter takes a page out of Tony's book and tries to go to school even though he's sick. Tony, the Good Dad™, is having none of it. Just some pointless fluff and hurt/comfort to deal with the pain of Infinity Wars.





	The Opposite of Ferris Bueller

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for superfamily, so here's hoping you'll enjoy! :)

“Come on Petey, we’re going to be late!” Tony glanced up from his watch and moved to transfer his coffee to a travel mug. “Kid I’ve got a meeting in 30, and if I’m late I’m sicking Pepper on _you_.” 

The screech of a chair on the wood floor turned Tony’s head. Peter was stumbling into the table, attempting to finish pulling his shirt down while simultaneously putting on his shoes. Tony watched, amused, as Peter hopped around the kitchen table to avoid toppling over. “Sorry, dad.” He muttered. 

Tony’s brow furrowed as he neared his son, eyeing the goosebumps trailing up his arm where the long sleeve shirt hadn’t been pulled all the way down. When Peter finally straightened Tony was able to see the dark bags under his eyes, pale skin, and clammy forehead. He reached a hand out and ran it through Peter’s hair, subtly checking his temperature in the process. 

“You’re burning up kid.” 

Peter brushed his hand away and made his way over to the living room to collect his backpack and scattered textbooks. “I’m fine, it’s nothing. I’m ready, we can go now.” Peter leaned over to pick up a folder containing his math homework and when he stood the living room violently tilted to the right. “Whoa…” Peter let out before he suddenly felt himself tilting forward. The coffee table was fastly moving towards him. Peter closed his eyes and stuck a hand out to brace the impact. 

Suddenly he hit a warm chest instead of the glass table. Blinking slowly, he made eye contact with the criss-cross patterns on his dad’s tie. Tony’s arms wrapped protectively around his back. “Alright Peter, come on.” Tony’s arm slid around his waist as he pulled Peter against his side. They began to walk, Tony taking most of his son’s weight, back to Peter’s room. 

When Peter noticed the direction they were heading in he screwed his eyes shut and turned his head into Tony’s blazer. “I don’t need to stay home, I’m fine.”

“You are the exact opposite of Ferris Bueller kid, it’s astounding honestly.” Peter rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in his voice but allowed himself to be led to his room when he heard the worry and concern that was also there. 

“I’m 15, I don’t need to stay home just because I kind of sorta don’t feel good.”

“I kind of sorta don’t care how old you are,” he set Peter down on the bed then leaned over to take off his shoes. “I’m the dad, you’re the kid. That means I make the call on when you’re sick enough to stay home--got it?” 

Peter grumbled but got under the covers anyway. Laying down felt so much better, and closing his eyes against the sunlight helped his headache too. Almost as if reading his mind, Tony walked over to the window and closed the drapes. Peter sighed contently at the now darkened room. 

Five minutes later someone was shaking his shoulder. “I know you want to sleep Petey but I need you to take something first.” Tony smiled fondly at Peter’s confused expression before he slid two hands under his arms to pull him into a sitting position. “Here.”

Peter glanced down at the three different sized pills in one hand and a full glass of water in the other. He shook his head but down the pills and half the glass anyway. Moving to place the cup on the nightstand, Tony reached out and gently caught his wrist. “Can you finish the glass for me buddy?” 

Peter nodded and slowly drained the rest of the water. When he finished, Tony set the glass back on the side table and helped rearrange Peter so he was laying down comfy again. Smoothing back a piece of hair on his forehead, Tony continued to card his fingers through Peter’s hair until his breathing started to slow down. 

When Tony was sure Peter was asleep he quietly backed out of his room and fished a Stark Phone from his jacket pocket. He sent out a quick text to Pepper alerting her to cancel his meetings for the rest of the day. 

Tony leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. No doubt Pepper would be annoyed at him later, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hearing the sound of faint snoring coming from Peter’s bedroom, Tony smiled faintly. Peter came first, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, find me here on [Tumblr](http://doseofsuperhusbands.tumblr.com/).


End file.
